Troubled Emerald
by slipperyshrimp
Summary: Non-magical universe (Not from the Harry potter book story line) Creature ficX HarryxDraco (DomXSub) Harry is a neko who has been abused his whole life and is treated like dirt because he is a submissive. Draco is a werewolf who does not care for submissive creatures and would rather be in the woods. What happens when these two clash together? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Boy! Get in here!" my uncle called from the living room. I really hate my uncle he only keeps me around to be his liquor retriever and of course his monthly payments for my up keep. The only time I see that money is in the liquid form as it goes down fat gullet.

"Now boy I don't have all day!" He yelled again. Shit, I need to stay out of my inner thoughts before I get beat again. Slowly as not to jar my bruises I crawled out of the broom closet and slowly make my way over to the couch.

"Where is my liquor? You nasty freak!" His spit flew on my face with the force that he was yelling. Blinking slowly I realized that I had forgotten to go to the liquor store this morning, because of how tired I was from being beat in the stomach the night before. Quickly I tried to come up with a good excuse not realizing that he was raising his fat fist ready to strike my face. Just as I was about to utter my excuse I felt the horrible pain and rush of blood coming from the area that was once my nose. With a quick glance up at my uncle's face I could see the pure range in his beady bloodshot eyes. I winced in pain as my uncle picked me up by my tail causing me hit my head on the floor as he pulled me upside down. I started to freak out when I felt him drag me across the floor leaving a blood trail forming behind me. The sickening feel of dizziness was about to overwhelm me, before I felt my form being toss in the air behind the house. I smelt his sick rancid breath on my face as his meaty hands pulled at his neck collar that all nekos are forced to wear.

"Now boy listen up. You better not think twice about coming back without getting me my liquor!"

I let out a small yelp when he tossed me into the garbage cans and silently watched him walk back into the house.

~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~^.^~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~

On the Other Side of Town:

"Caelum! Castor! Give me my pants now!" Draco grumbled as he walked down the hallway of their cozy home looking for little demons. All Draco could see was flickers of golden hair as they scurried behind furniture. Thank goodness those two had not showered lately so I could locate them easily. The fun part is making them believe I did not know where they were. Peeking through my shoulder length hair I could see one hiding in the bookshelf and one toe sticking out of the couch cushion.

"Oh well I guess I will have to tell alpha I have to go to work naked…" Suddenly my pants dropped into my open hands. Chuckling at the twin's matching groans I started to hum some random tune as I strolled out the door. I hope my twin brothers weren't to sour about my winning their little game, but I had better things to do today

~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~^.^~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~

My tail instinctively began to wrap around my middle in a protective manner as I started down the lonely street. I hate my submissive Neko traits, but without a dominant mate I am a sitting duck. I wondered around town a few hours before it started to lightly rain so I ducked under an awning to avoid getting too wet. Sighing I looked into the store window to see the weak looking being that is myself. Dark Black hair fell into dull darkened green eyes which had dark heavy bags that I could not seem to get rid of. Under my baggy black sweater and blue jeans my body was so skeletal it was amazing it was still standing. I can't even remember the last time I had a good meal that did not consist of moldy bread and sardines. Not being able to look any longer at my ugly horrid self I decided to say fuck it to my cat instincts and brave the rain.

~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~^.^~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~

I should have been heading to work, but I decided to shift into my wolf side and have a good run in the forest. Shifting into my wolf form feels like water gliding over my skin; I was one of the lucky ones, because I had a painless shift. This only happens when a wolf and its human bond are able to connect fully which is not as common as one would think. In modern times more wolves are becoming human-like and forgetting the joys of the forest. I for one feel proud of my wolf heritage and embrace it head on. Closing my eyes I could hear all the noises of the animals and the sighing of the wise trees. If I was not so attached to my human form I would be a wolf forever, but many have lost their minds becoming full wolf. Feeling tired and forgetting I had some where to be I decided to take a nap on a warm rock. As sleep took me I could not help but be confused by the flashes of emerald eyes.

~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~^.^~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~~*****~~~~

Soaked to the bone and shaking horribly with a chill I decided to curl up in an overturn box in an abandoned alley way. Closing my tired eyes I thought back to happier times when my mom would sing me to sleep. I could almost hear the softness of her humming and the shuffling of my father as he made us milk and cookies. As I fell asleep I did not notice the warm tears falling down my face or the darkening shadows slowly approaching my makeshift home.

To be continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Draco POV

Nursing my second drink of whisky I took a quick sweep of the place making sure no one was getting out of hand. My job as a bouncer was usually boring since not many people get out of hand at the Voldemort gentleman's club. Gosh I hate this place! It reeks of sweat and sex which bothers my sensitive nose, but the worst part is that most of the entertainers are nekos. I find that any dominant wolf who lowers themselves to having sex with those vile creatures is worse than trash. Ever since our Alpha killed Dumbledore 50 years ago submissive nekos were classified as slaves while dominant nekos could still have high standing by mating with a wolf. While wolfs are really good fighters nekos are sneaky clever beasts, which is very valuable during war time. Not like there are any wars left to fight since most of the humans besides the upper class have been wiped out. Of course there are other kinds of creatures in our society but wolfs rule most of the known world. Our Alpha alone owns most of Europe and is continuing to spread his territory even further. Not like I care I would rather be out in the woods, but I am forced to work here in one of the many clubs owned by our Alpha.

"Draco!"

Looking up to the sound of a girl's voice I noticed that my friends were making their way over to the bar. I glared at Pansy as she wrapped her arms around my neck bring me down to her level or in other words her breasts. She was wearing a very revealing low cut black dress that left nothing to the imagination and her black hair was pinned by in a bun.

"Hello Draco dear! How are you?"

Pansy screamed in my ear so as to be heard over the loud music. Feeling another hand on my arm I looked up to see Blaise smiling at me in a weird way. He was wearing a basic two piece suit with a matching tie; really how boring.

"What do you two want can't you see that I am working" I growled at them while slamming back another shot of whiskey.

"Clearly you are working hard on something…"

I gave another glare at Blaise wishing that he would shut up or get to the point already. Don't get me wrong I love my friends they are just really annoying. I heard Pansy sigh at my actions before she took a seat on the stool to my left and Blaise to my right.

"Draco you are clearly drunk to have forgotten that your 18th birthday is tomorrow. Blaise and I have a great party planned and you better show up this year!"

I chuckled remembering last year when I skipped out on my birthday to have a run in the woods instead. It was a great night the full moon was out lighting my path on the forest floor while I hunted and played with the forest animals. I saw Blaise try to hide the roll of his eyes at my chuckle. I realized they would not be leaving me alone anytime soon unless I agreed to this stupid party idea.

"Fine! I will go to your stupid party, but no surprises or I will leave." I gave them both the scariest glare that I could muster before pointing them to the direction of the door. Blaise gave another eye roll as he drug the still talking girl out the door.

Blaise POV

Gosh my mate is insufferable and demanding I really need to cut down her caffeine supply.

"Honey are you listening to me! We really need to find Draco a good present…"

"Yes dear, but aren't all the thousands of presents that you got him enough?" really she needs to lower her voice she is going to wake the public. It is 3am in the middle of the city and no taxi in sight to pick us up from this dirty part of town. Maybe I should call someone…

"Wait! I smell something…like an unmated submissive" Rolling my eyes at her antics I keep walking before I realized that she had disappeared somewhere.

"Pansy!..gosh where did she run off to?" Letting out a loud sigh I hurried back the way I came to see where she had disappeared.

"Hey over here you are not going to believe what I found!" Can't that women stop working for two seconds I mean really! Looking down the alley way I heard the voice come from I suddenly wished that I had not worn my nice suit today. Letting out an even louder sigh I walked to the back of the dirty alley to see Pansy crouched down by a seemingly boring stack of cardboard boxes.

"Shhhhh come closer and look inside" Feeling a little bit of curiosity I leaned over the boxes to take a small peek inside. At first I didn't see anything, but then I noticed the big ears twitching as the extremely small neko slept. He was so small he only fit in the bottom corner of the box I would guess he was only ten years old by his size. If I didn't already have a neko slave at home I would snatch this one up for being so cute.

"This little guy would be great for the club! Alpha would be so pleased." Pansy said jarring me out of my inner thoughts. This little guy is so cute I can't let him go to that dirty place I really need to come up with a plan. Oh yeah Pansy was talking about getting Draco the ultimate gift this would be perfect.

"Pansy dear seeing as how Draco has yet to have his own neko maybe this little guy.."

"Perfect! I am glad I found him, he would be a perfect gift for our Draco." Secretly grinning to myself I thought of all the possible things I could do with the boy once Draco got bored of him. Yes mmm delicious.

"Quick Blaise carefully get him out of that box while I call us a driver." Slowly as not to wake him I picked him up gently after noticing all the bruises on his pale face. Gosh he is too adorable, but way to light he needs to eat more.

"Come on Dear lets go we need to get him cleaned up before we present him to Draco tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I would like to thank all you lovely shrimps for reading and enjoying our shrimpy story. I hope you enjoy our latest chapter and feel free to review your thoughts or even creepy shrimp comments. ;)

Draco POV

My body felt like lead as I drug it up to the front door of my modest two story house. Even though nothing strenuous happened at the club that night I still felt drained from all the boredom. Stifling a yawn I walked into the house to see my godfather, who was kind enough to let us live with him after the death of our parents, sitting on the couch. The way his face was consorted into a face of pure hatred would make any normal man piss themselves, but to me it is a normal occurrence. His clothes were impeccable as usual and most notably the work of Blaise's company. Though I find Blaise's work to be boorish and would rather be traipsing around in garbage. I hoped to sneak around him and go up the stairs for some much needed sleep, but instead I stepped on a squeaky ball left behind by my annoying bothers.

I heard my godfather sigh around his cup of tea before he looked up from the paperwork he was reviewing.

"Why do you constantly have to disappoint me Draco? I know it is hard for you to show some sort of intelligence in the presence of you betters but would it kill you to show a little tact." I saw the right side of his mouth up turn into a half smile to let me know he was in a playful mood.

"Well it's your lucky day Severus seeing as I don't see anyone that meets that description here." I heard what could be considered a laugh before it was covered with badly placed coughs.

"On a more serious note I want you to prepare yourself for the party later today you know what it means to turn 18."

"Yes yes I remember you have drilled it into my head every since I could produce intelligent speech." On the 18th birthday of any pack member a celebration was held where the Alpha will decide what your place shall be in the pack. All my actions up this point will decide heavily on the placement which my godfather has reminded me of constantly for 5 years.

"Well I wouldn't say intelligent." he then turned back to reading his documents signaling to me that the conversation was over.

Finally now I can go to bed and forget about how much my life is going to change in a few short hours.

Harry POV

Comfort, warmth and silence were the first things my mind registered upon waking up. I have never experience such sensations before and though I quite liked them it was quite scary. Slowly I opened my eyes only to become face to face with what looked like a rather large pink unicorn plushy. Where am I? When I feel asleep I was in a box in a cold alleyway not far from my uncle's place. Now I am a California king sized bed surrounded by silk draped pillows and enormous plushies. Lifting my eyes from the bed I looked around the room to take in the rest of my surroundings. On the walls there were pictures of fashion icons and displays of fine art, but I noticed that the room didn't contain any windows. It is strange to have a room that gives such warmth and comfort but at the same time feel like a prison. It also contained elegant furnishings such as leather couches and a warm fire place. I think I would like to stay in this room even if it were a prison anything is better than a broom closet. Though I should be trying to find a way out I find that it is really difficult to combat my neko instincts and not fall back asleep.

"Master wishes for me to give you a special bath" said a very small shy sounding voice.

Startled I fell out of the bed with a thump and quickly peeked over a white bunny plushy to see a where the voice came from. To my surprise it was a neko boy in a really revealing maid's uniform carrying a fluffy pink towel and a scrub brush. The boy had similar hair to mine, but lighter and a very pale complexion. My tail curled around my leg as I watch him go into another room and heard the rush of the bath water filling the empty tub. I was startled out of my musings when the boy reentered the room and started to walk closer to me. Scared of what he might do with me I quickly scrambled back into the corner near the bed to put more distance between us. I was trapped as I watched the boy getting closer, but all I could do was watch with scared eyes.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you so please come into the bath willingly. If you don't I will have to get master and he won't be gentle." The boy said as he down on his stalking covered knees and reaching with me with his dainty hand.

"…okay." I whispered agreeing with the boys request in fear of what his master might do to me. The boy smiled at me beautifully as he took my hand and helped me up off the floor.

"By the way I am Neville. What is your name?" He said as he led me into the small bathroom. The neko boy seemed nice so it wouldn't be so bad to give him my name.

"Harry." He smiled at me again as he slowly pushed me toward the already half full tub. I was startled when I felt small hands start to take of my sweater, but I was too frightened to fight against him.

"Well Harry since it seems you don't know how to remove your clothes let me help you with that okay!" he said finishing taking of my sweater and starting with my jeans. Really this guy is nice, but kind of strange. Not comfortable with being naked around stranger I used my tail to cover myself up. Since the water was high enough Neville turned away from me to bend over to turn the faucet off.

"The water is nice and water for you OHHhh" I turn to look at him to see that he slipped a little on some fallen water hitching his skirt even higher letting me see his black thong. Embarrassed I covered my eyes with my hands hoping he didn't see my blush.

"Ohh how clumsy of me! That could have been dangerous." Brushing himself off he turned back to me and grabbed one of the hands covering my face and pushed me into the tub. I looked up at him as he went over to the counter to grab a white jar and began spilling its contents into my bath water. The smilingly innocent purple power turned my bath water a lime green color and my skin started to tingle. Neville must have seen my shocked face and started to laugh at me.

"You should see yourself you look like a drown kitty! And don't worry about this stuff it helps heal your bruises and wounds." I gave him what I thought was a scary glare before staring back down at the water with wonder. I can't remember a moment when I was not in pain and covered head to toe in bruises. I wanted to express to him how great full I was, but I am not good at showing emotions.

"Let's start with your hair first then we can get to that body of yours" he said as he winked at me and put his soapy hands into my rat nest of hair. His nails felt really good on scalp making it really difficult not to let out purrs. I was torn out of my pleasure filled thoughts when the hands disappeared and in its place a torrent of water. I hissed a little with displeasure and choked a little when some of the water got into my mouth.

"Now we can start on your body." Quickly he started to scrub at my body making it seem only like seconds before he was pulling me out of the tub and wrapping the pink towel around my body. Another smaller towel was placed on my head to cover my hair so that I didn't drip excess water on the floor. He smiled at me once more as he grabbed my hand and led me to the couches to sit down next to him.

"Now we wait for master!"

My heart started speeding up as I heard footsteps and distance voices getting closer to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you to the shrimps who reviewed so far and we are pleased to deliver. Caution this chapter contains sexual elements so be warned.

Blaise POV

The worst part about being a fashion designer is all the paperwork! I mean really I have been in this blasted office for hours. I rather be watching my pet clean that little cat toy, but sadly I am stuck here signing off paperwork for my next fashion show. Click click click click ahh that must be Pansy now. Knowing who it was I did not even bother to look up from my paperwork and continued to work as she took a seat on the couch.

"Dear are you done? I would like to get Draco's pet ready before we both become old." She said getting up to bend towards me showing more of her breast.

"Put those away you are not helping me finish my work any faster." I said as she got her breast even closer to my face. Sighing loudly I pushed my work away from myself to give her a glare knowing that she was not going to stop. Seeing that I had stopped working Pansy let out a loud squeal and started for the door.

"Pansy dear, I thought you hated nekos now it seems like you can't wait to dress one." I said getting up from my chair and quickly meeting her in the hallway. If I wasn't careful I swear she would beat me there with how excited she seemed.

"The boy is Draco's present and that makes it important. He must look perfect!" She said while gaining even more speed down the endless maze of corridors. Thank goodness we are almost to the room or I would pass out from all this exercise.

"Yes yes I understand he is important he must be perfect blah blah blah." She gave me her best glare over her shoulder as we finally reached the door.

Harry's POV

"…blah blah blah." My ear swiveled to catch the sounds of the conversation right as the door opened to reveal two gorgeous beings. The first to enter was a tall woman with long black hair and a red dress with a plunging neck line. Her face was contorted into a sneer marring her beauty. The second was a shorter male with curly brown hair and a two piece suit with a basic black jacket and light grey vest. The most striking features on his person were his bright blue intelligent eyes and a single dark red rose resting in his jacket pocket. Lost in my observations I didn't realize how close the two had gotten to the couch I was sitting upon until one spoke.

"Were you able to heal all his wounds pet?" the male said as he gazed down at me looking up and down my towel clad self. The intensity of the look made my body shiver forcing me to hold up my towel.

"Yes Master! Of course Master Blaise!" Neville said while getting off the couch to knell before Blaise and bowing his head. Blaise started to pet Neville's head while Pansy went into what looked like a small closet.

"Really Blaise! I can't believe how much frilly shit is in here! There is barely anything normal in here." It was Blaise's turn to glare as he let go of Neville to walk over to the closet.

"Of course dear this is my pet's closet. I keep all his uniforms in there." I heard him let out a big sigh in annoyance.

I am so confused about what is going on aren't I being sent to the club? I thought all unclaimed nekos caught by wolves were automatically sent to the clubs. Reaching up to feel the cat collar my uncle placed on my neck I noticed that it had been removed. I swallowed down my raising tears praying that I would not be sent to the clubs. I rather be sent back to my uncle and beat everyday then be sent to one of those horrible clubs.

"Blaise dear we cannot dress him in one of your creepy frilly outfits you know how Draco feels about your fashion choices."

"What are you talking about Pansy he wears the suits that I design." I heard an evil cackle as a response to Blaise's remark.

"Of course dear he loves what you make him" Pansy replied in the most sarcastic tone I had ever heard.

"Yes yes dear. Oh look how about this one? Or this one." I could almost imagine Blaise holding up similar outfits to the one Neville has on.

"No not that unless it is paired up with this." Pansy said back sharply. I heard Blaise sigh again before he called out to Neville.

"Pet could you be a dear and grab the supplies from the second drawer in my room!"

"Yes Master!" Neville yelled back before quickly departing the room causing his skirt to fly up exposing his thong again. I barely noticed, because Pansy and Blaise chose that moment to finally exit the closet holding several garments. The outfit they placed on the bed looked like a sick twist version of a school boy outfit making me regret wanting to ever wear a uniform.

"Come here boy quickly now." Blaise said giving me a quick smile in my direction.

I didn't want to go over to them, but I feared their reactions of I didn't. I learned from my uncle to never question and to always do what others ask of me. I saw Pansy give me glare for not moving fast enough so I swiftly got up from the couch still clutching my towel before standing before them. At that moment Neville finally returned holding a black bag that looked heavy before placing it next to the clothes items.

"Good boy. Now pet did the boy ever give you his name?" Blaise asked while speaking to Neville, but still looking at me.

"Yes master. It is Harry Master." Neville chirped and swiftly left the room after Blaise dismissed him.

"Now Harry I want you to sit on the bed and lay on your stomach." Blaise commanded while rifling through the black bag. Nervously I crawled onto the bed and still holding my towel I lied on my stomach. I heard Pansy let out a nasty high pitch chuckle before I felt my towel being torn from my body. I was so embarrassed and wanted to crawl away, but I was too scared of the punishment that might have followed.

"Don't fret boy this will only hurt a little. Hell! You might even like it." I heard Pansy say before I felt hands on my thighs pushing my legs so that I was on my hands and knees. My breathing started too escalated with panic and I felt tears start to rush down my face, before I could stop them.

"Shhhh Harry I need you to relax if you do it won't hurt…as much." Blaise said before the fresh sent of strawberries attack my sensitive nose. Why would they have strawberries? Who would eat at a moment like this?

As if sensing my thoughts Pansy let out another laugh, but I soon understood why. I suddenly felt slimly cold fingers circling my virginal entrance while also holding up my tail. I unconsciously tried to jerk back from the fingers before I felt who I assumed was Pansy holding me in place.

"Remember Harry you need to relax don't make me want to punish you." Blaise stated again before pushing a single finger into my entrance. More tears started to fall more rapidly down my face for I had never felt this type of pain before. The pain continued for what for me felt like hours, but in reality was only a few moments. This went on for another few minutes before I felt a second finger joining the first by pushing slowly into my tight hole. My eyes tightly closed and my hands clinched the bedspread beneath me in hopes to distract myself from the growing pain. As the fingers started to move in a scissoring motion I bit my lower lip to stop from screaming. I didn't notice I had bit my lip too hard until I tasted iron on my tongue and blood dripping down my chin.

"You are doing very good Harry. We will be all done once I finish putting this butt plug in."

My eyes grew large as I processed what Blaise had just told me. Fearing the worst I tried to get out of Pansy's grasp to escape the violation that was about to occur. I felt the pain of the slap before I registered the sound as someone wacked my butt. I felt blood pour down my sides as Pansy dug her nails into my sides. At this point my whole face was covered in tears and snot from the strain off holding back my screams.

"Try to escape again and I will give you something real to cry about!" Pansy yelled at me while proceeding to strengthen her hold once again.

I heard Blaise let out a loud sigh before I felt him place something cold and cylindrical at my stretched entrance. I released a loud gasp as I felt him push it into me at an agonizingly slow pace. At first the plug caused me mild discomfort and pain before I felt growing familiar warmth in my lower abdomen. It made me feel ill to my stomach knowing that I was hard, because of what these monsters where doing to me. Suddenly I felt someone touch my hard length before I felt them place a tight ring that sat right above my heavy ball sack. The hands on holding me down disappeared and I felt Blaise remove himself from the bed.

"I will have Neville finish dressing and gagging him while we load up the car if that is alright with you Pansy dear?"

"Of course I am alright with that you idiot." Pansy replied before I heard her stomp out of the room with Blaise hot at her heels.

After they left the room I slowly dragged myself into a fetal position on the bed and covered my wet face with my hands. It wasn't long after until I heard Neville return to the room grabbing the clothes from the other side of the bed to silently dress me.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco POV

I pulled back my wet hair as the warm water slowly cascaded down my back. The warm water felt good my tight muscles after another night of restless sleep. Since the day my parents died I haven't had a decent night sleep. Realizing that the water had gone cold I quickly turned off the shower. As I went to grab a towel off the rack I noticed that my towel was missing. At that same moment I heard giggling coming from the direction of my room, that could mean only one thing. My brothers have decided that yet again I do not deserve to have clothing. Really! This is an important night I need to be dress and out the door at a decent hour. Last time those little demons stole my stuff it took me hours before they gave it up and that was after I threatened them. Entering my room I took quick sweep of the area trying to find their location as quickly as I could.

"Caelum! Castor! For once in my life can you not torture me!" I said throwing my hands into the air before violently jumping on my bed. While I pretended to be crying into comforter I heard twin shuffles coming closer to my naked form on the bed. Peeking through my longish blond bangs I saw their guilty faces as they held my ugly dress clothes that Blaise made for my birthday.

"As much I would love you to burn those clothes I rather not be naked for my party" I saw them both share a grin before throwing my clothes at me and running out the door. As I started to put my suit on I looked up to see Severus leaning on his shoulder in the doorway.

"I know you like little boys Severus but really I am trying to get dressed here."

Severus rolled his eyes at me as he started into the room and sat on my bed.

" HA HA that was so funny brat I forgot to laugh." He said with a sneer before letting out a small sigh.

"I know I don't say this often, but I am proud of you Draco and I am glad to have seen you grow into the man you have become." He said with a slight smirk before quickly leaving the room.

Severus has always been a father to me and him saying that means more than anything to me especially since I will never hear it again. I know it was hard raising my brothers and me these last few years, but he never shows it. He always tries his hardest to make my birthday parties special even though I never show up for them. In reality my birthdays are the hardest for me, because it's a constant reminder that they died on my thirteenth birthday. Taking in a large intake of breath I pushed those thoughts away and focused on getting ready for my special day.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Walking into the club with Severus and my little brothers at my heels I was hit with an intense smell of body heat and extremely loud music. I was instantly displeased with the whole situation and I physically had to stop myself from bolting out the door. Kneeling down I looked at my brothers with a distinctive warning in my eyes.

"Now the both of you better stay with Severus the rest of the night if I hear one word about you two misbehaving you won't have sweets for two weeks."

I saw the fear in their tiny eyes and I knowing that I had done well I gave them both pats on the head. Giving Severus a nod he took both of my brothers by the hand and disappeared into the crowd. I immediately turned on my heel in the direction of the bar in hopes of getting the strongest drink on the menu. Sitting on my favorite stool I looked up to see Regulus smirking at me while cleaning a glass.

"Look it's the birthday boy! You look like shit." He said laughing while placing one of his special drinks in front of me.

"Well aren't you a basket of sunshine!" I said giving my own smirk back before chugging down half my drink.

"You know I aim to please Draco." he said giving me a mocking bow before his face became completely void of any emotion.

"He is going to make the announcement soon you better prepare yourself."

I was going to reply to him, but I was interrupted by several partiers coming up to the bar wishing me happy birthday. I really needed a smoke, but I unfortunately I had to wait for the Alpha to arrive and deliver my assignment. I wasn't nervous about my assignment, but waiting was making me anxious.

Making my way through a second or maybe my fifth drink I found myself surprised as the lights suddenly went out and a spotlight shone on the stage. The Alpha casually strolled his way to the mike wearing one of Blaise's masterpieces; how distasteful. I saw his red beady eyes make a quick sweep of the crowd before looking pleased as they landed on my form.

"I want to welcome everyone to my lovely establishment for such a momentous occasion."

All around me the pack members erupted in applause while the Alpha soaked in the attention. The applause went on for a few more seconds before his hand rose to silence them. My stomach bubbled in anticipation while some bile started to rise up into my throat.

"Also let's get another round of applause for the entertainment!" he said giving the crowd the full blast of his dazzling smile. Rolling my eyes internally I took in the rest of the club to see the nekos and wolf slaves with their heads down in submission and kneeling on the floor. I felt my lip curl in disgust at the thought of anyone using that filth for entertainment.

"Now as we all know we are here for a special day. As today is Draco Malfoy's 18th birthday and as of now he is officially a pack member!"

The crowd cheered even louder and I felt several people slapping me on the back in congratulations. The Alpha once again gave the crowd a large smile and tossed his shinny brown hair behind him. My eyes grew wide as I literally heard several panties hitting the ground and Regulus's dry laugh vibrating behind me. I gave him a quick glare over my shoulder before looking back at the Alpha.

"Now if Draco could come up to the stage we can announce his assignment." He said giving me a pointed look.

Stumbling I quickly got off the stool and made my way through the crowd to join the Alpha on the stage. Nervously I looked at the many faces of my pack members who were waiting to hear my placement in the pack. This decision would either have me gain respect of the pack or make me lose it.

"It has been a tradition of this pack to have a Malfoy protect and advise their Alpha. I myself was protected by elder Malfoy before his untimely death."

Instead of applause the sound of deathly silence filled my ears and my stomach started to make flips in my nervousness.

"I have decided that a Malfoy shall once again have the honor of serving their Alpha!"

Cheers started to rise from the crowd as the pack held their glasses up to me in respect. I let out a large breath of air that I didn't even realize I was holding. The Alpha turn back to me once more before gave me a quick pat to my arm before leaving the stage.

I felt a bubble of happiness well inside me that I had never felt, but before I could let myself get use to the feeling I saw Severus's face in the crowd. I have known Severus my whole life, but I have never seen such fear on his face as I did at that moment. A second later the look was gone and Severus's form quickly got lost in the multitude of people. Not wanting to be a spectacle any longer I descended from the stage and exited out the employee exit.

Immediately I pulled out my pack of cigarettes, lighting single one up and taking a much needed drag. I only got through a quarter before I heard a high pitched squeal and the familiar weight of a breast on my arm.

"Draco darling why are you out here? Aren't you enjoying your party?" she said while pouting and batting her fake eyelashes in my direction. I heard Blaise sigh and roll his eyes before lighting his own cigarette.

"I am glad you are wearing my suit Draco. It looks fabulous on you." He said smirking around his cigarette.

"Does it?" I said barely holding in my sarcastic tone.

"Honestly you two! Now Draco, Blaise and I have gotten you a surprise that you will just simply adore." She said while spinning around in a circle with her arms straight out.

"I don't like surprises." I said with a glare while stomping out my butt.

"You will love this one darling." She said with a devilish smirk.

Before I knew what was happening they each took one of my arms and drag me inside. Quickly weaving through the crowds of party goers we went to a part of the club I have never been to; the backrooms. The corridors flew by quickly and random entertainers past us as we made our way to the destination.

"Happy Birthday darling!" they both said at the same time while pushing me into a seemingly empty dark room.

The door slam shut behind me and I heard the familiar sound of a door locking. Letting a sigh of frustration out I tried to gather my bearings by putting my arms out to feel around the room. My night vision was off, because of all the drinks I had consumed and my off balance was causing me to stumble around. At first I was met with nothing, but silence and then I heard the tiniest whimper directly to my left. Looking in that general direction I could see the distinct shape of a small being, but what really caught my attention was a set of the most beautiful clear green eyes staring back at me.

As green clashed with silver all I could think of was…mine.

Note: Next chapter the sex. Shirmpty shrimp shrimp duuuu rahhhh


	6. Chapter 6

Note: All you lovely shrimp are going to get a little treat in this chapter. Warning for extremely steamy sexual content you have been warned! Review if you're friendly =.=

Draco POV

Slowly I edged closer to the figure on the floor draped on what I assumed to be mountain of pillows. Feeling my way along I felt the softness of satin curtains brush along my finger tips and the breeze from an open window caress my face. As the breeze hit my face the most tantalizing smell entered my nostrils. The smell was like being in a field of fresh wild flowers and basking in the light of sunshine. It made me feel warmth all the way to my toes; I was floating in a dream. Getting closer the intense scent caused me to drop to my knees, because my legs wouldn't hold me up any longer. I wanted more of the beautiful scent so I began to crawl instead to the point I could almost make out the figure on the pillows. The whimpering grew louder as I reached its feet and the moonlight showed flashes of light skin and dark hair. Looking back at those green eyes I noticed how much fear this creature was in and caused my stomach to drop in regret. Immediately I wanted to comfort this beautiful being and take care of it so that it would never feel fear again. Drawing back I sat down next to its stocking covered legs and tried to show warmth in my silver eyes so as not to scare the docile creature.

" Shhhh it is okay I am not going to hurt you. My name is Draco. What is yours?" I said as a slowly rubbed the part of a leg that was not covered by stockings.

Instead of hearing a name only mumbled words reached my ears and soft whimpers. Squinting at the creature's face I noticed that something was shoved in his mouth causing him to not be able to talk. Slowly as not to spook the small thing I reached for the object only to notice that it was a ball gag that latched from behind the fluffy head. I also noticed that small hands were tied above the same area so I untied both the hands and the gag before leaning back.

The sound of harsh panting and consent whimpers filled the room as the small thing gathered in much need air. Feeling that it had enough time to calm down I decided to ask for his name again. I waited for a long time and almost feared that it wasn't going to answer me before I heard a voice that sounded like small tinkling bells.

"…Harry." The name was said so faintly that I almost missed it. It took me a second to take in the fact that this stunning creature was a boy. Thank mother moon that I am gay!

"Well my little emerald are you okay?" as say while lightly caressing the boy's heated face.

"I am hot all over! Please help me my mate." Harry said looking up at me and holding my hand tighter against his face.

At the sound of the word mate my whole body began to heat and vibrate with excitement. Immediately I grabbed Harry and brought him flush against my body so that I could feel more of him. Our heats intermingled as every fiber in my being screamed at me to claim him as my mate.

"Harry I need you." I whispered into his ear and started to nuzzle his neck to take in more of his wonderful scent.

Harry let out a small sigh and angled his neck to the side in a submissive fashion showing me that it was okay to continue. While sucking on his neck I began to take off my outer jacket and started unbuttoning my white dress shirt. So engrossed in marking his neck I jumped a little when small hands started to caress my chest.

"Is this okay?" he said taking back his hands before I quickly snatched them to put them back on my chest.

"Touch me more my pet." Draco moaned as Harry once again continued his exploration of his chest and brushing past his nipple. Wanting to feel more of Harry's skin I started ripping off his shirt causing buttons to fly off in random directions leaving only his tie behind. I smirked at Harry's disheveled look and I felt instant satisfaction at once again destroying something Blaise had made.

The darkness of the room caused me not to be able to see Harry's lovely body, but I could felt the creamy soft texture of his skin. Moving from his already bruised neck I lazily left wet kisses down his chest before resting on his left nipple. I sucked on the hard bud while at the same time pinching the other as Harry let out several loud moans. Growing bored with his nipples I licked a trail down his stomach stopping at the beginning of what looked like a small pair of boy shorts. Not wanting to prolong it I quickly tore his shorts off (Blaise cried out somewhere in pain) and stared down at the bright pink panties the boy was forced to wear. It thrilled me to see that my pet was so hard that he was straining against the small panties and a wet spot was starting to form. My large cock twitched in my pants with excitement at the thought of what I was about to do to the small boy.

I was about to take the rest off of him, but small hands stopped me before I could continue. Looking up at what I assumed was his face all I saw was two large scared eyes staring back at me.

"Mate I am scared…" Harry whispered clenching his hands near his crotch.

"Don't worry pet I will take care of you." I said sweetly before lightly pushing his hands away and dragging down what was left of his clothes.

My eyes widened in shock at the cock ring holding my pet's sweet little cock which look so red and swollen. Gently I carefully pulled of the tight ring only to feel Harry arch of the pillows and squirt into my hand. I grinned to myself in satisfaction as I licked Harry's sweet juices of my nibble fingers.

"mmmm my pet you are delicious." I heard Harry moan at my words and his cock started to harden again.

Feeling my hard cock straining against my zip I quickly tore them off and threw them in a random direction. I sighed in relief and for the second time that night thanked mother moon for the insight not to put on underwear. Moving my hands slowly up Harry's thighs I pulled his legs up so that his feet rested against the pillows and his knees pointed toward the ceiling. Instantly a smell of strawberry lube hit my nose making me really confused. I felt my angry possessive side begin rise realizing that someone had touched my mate before I could. I had not noticed that I had started growling till I felt Harry begin to shake in my clenched hands.

"Who touched you my pet."

"Blaise and Pansy did they put something inside." Harry whispered.

Realizing what he said I looked in between his legs, but I had a hard time seeing, because of the darkness of the room. Using my fingers I brushed against his quivering hole to feel the beginnings of what felt like a butt plug. I felt anger radiate through me and I quickly tore out the plug before throwing it somewhere behind me without thinking. I instantly felt regret as Harry let out a painful scream at having something ripped so violently from him. Using my hands to find out where is face was located I leaned up and kissed him gently on his soft lips. I continued to kiss him to distract him from my finger entering his already slicked hole. I couldn't help but feel a jolt of electricity run through my body as his lips started to hesitantly kiss me back. Since the butt plug had already stretched him I had no trouble getting more than three fingers into his warm cavern.

"More Draco I need you." I shuttered at hearing my name falling from his sweet lips.

"I am going to enter you now so please try to relax my sweet Harry."

It was Harry's turn to moan as my blunt head rubbed against his entrance. Slowly I pushed into warm heat and I felt his walls incase me completely. Harry let out a small whimper of pain and I kissed away his tears gently as they fell near his mouth. I waited patiently before I felt him squirm against me letting me know that I could continue.

"More…" Harry moaned into my kiss unknowingly giving me entrance to his warm mouth. I felt our tongues battle before he finally submitted to my more skillful tongue. Hearing him moan more I started to pick up my pace in the direction that I hope his prostate was in. After a few seconds I felt my head brush against a small nub and Harry's body arched into mine with a silent scream. Smirking to myself I began a bruising speed wanting to get to completion so as to make the mating mark. Hearing Harry's moans become louder I knew he was close so I used my left hand to pump his weeping cock. I felt my canines drop and I quickly reached for his neck as I felt us reach our peak. I dropped my head between his neck and shoulder giving it a tender lick before biting down into his soft flesh. The taste of his blood on my tongue forced me into the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. At the same time I felt two tiny pricks at my own neck and him cumming between our chests. I lapped lazily at his neck for a few minutes before I slowly pulled him up against my chest. I was going to say something cheesy, but I heard small snores coming from his small form and I knew he had fallen asleep. Still feeling the afterglow of sex I felt a genuine smile cross my face at my perfect little mate. Slowly I began to fall asleep and for the first time I felt peaceful with the thought of dreaming.

Another side note: Thank you my shrimps for reading the latest chapter, sadly this story will not be updated for a few days, but don't worry the story will be back after a short few days.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wow it has been a long time since I have updated and for that I am truly sorry. I hope this chapter can make up for the large gap in updates. Enjoy it you slippery shrimps!

Severus POV

Looking down at my drink with distain I threw it at some random slave as I made my way through the crowds that made up Draco's birthday party. I hate the thought of being in this insufferable place any second longer than I have to be. Giving all the party goes my best glare I gracefully made my way to the back of the club. The music lessoned in volume as I started to make my way to the inner workings of the building to the Alpha's office. I had seen the look that the Alpha had given before making his 'grand' speech. He probably wanted to goat me about his amazing gift. I felt the workings of a headache just thinking about what had happened just moments before. I have been his right hand man long enough to know that when that man has a thought in his brain it is never anything good. I remember the first day I started working for him all those years ago it had been like an acid trip in Hell. I gained everything I wanted: money, security, and a perfect lab to create my creations, but with everything comes nothing. The boy Draco whom I had swore to protect was also the boy I had betrayed the most. If only he knew the things I had done to make my own happiness he would never trust me again. Sighing I realized I had made to the Alpha's office and gave the door a short loud knock.

"Enter" I heard a smooth elegant voice commanded through the black wooden door.

Slowly I entered the grand looking office to see the man himself sitting behind the desk signing paperwork. I sat down on the brown leather couch before looking around his office. I have seen it a million times, but it never creases to amaze me how much time he put into making it look so pristine. The walls were covered in nothing but bookcases filled to the brim with books and the floor had rich green carpets.

"You know why I summed you here Severus so lets cut this short shall we. I want you to train Draco to be my bodyguard and I need this done in a month's time or I will punish you." He said still looking down at his paperwork.

"Yes my Alpha I will see it done" I sighed before rising up thinking that the conversation was over.

"Did I say you could leave, Severussss" He hissed before glaring his eyes into my black one.

I gave the man a slight glare as I sat back down on the couch.

"I am going to fuck you before you leave I don't care if you have other plans" He said rising from his chair to get closer to me on the couch.

"I can't do this tonight Tom I have to take the kids home." I said through clench teeth and strengthening my glare into his red eyes.

The Alpha let out a small laugh while running his hands through my slightly grease hair before suddenly grabbed it tightly in his hands. I winced at the intensity of the grabbed as he brought my ear close to his mouth.

"I'm your Alpha and you will do as I say. Those boys live because I haven't command someone to kill them yet. Either you do as you or told or I will kill them and make you watch." He said licking my ear before letting my hair go.

"As my Alpha commands." I said bowing my head with a silent sigh.

"Good I knew you would come around" He said giving me one of his dashing smiles. He really is beautiful on the outside, but his insides are rotten.

I wish I didn't love him.

Draco POV

Slowly I started to wake up feeling a small warm body snuggled up to mine. I was confused at first where I was, but then memories of the previous night started to rush back into my mind. Looking around I noticed that it was still dark out so it must be pretty early still. Did I really mate with a complete stranger last night? Using my hand I started to rub his thigh gently not noticing that the little one was awake. I continued to caress his body till I heard a slight whimper when I brushed over a sensitive area.

"Are you awake my pet?" I whispered just in case he was not awake yet.

Almost instantly I heard him say, "Yes my mate."

I felt a sudden sense of dominance and pride hearing my mate's voice knowing that he was all mine.

"How are you feeling?" I said pulling him closer to my body so that our chests rubbed together.

"I'm okay as long as I am with you." I felt his warm blush heat my chest with his embarrassment.

"Tell me about yourself harry." I said with a slight chuckle at his shyness.

"There is not much to say I am just Harry plan and boring."

"Well I am not boring I am amazing, I have a gorgeous body and the best family line in this region." I said with my tone full of pride, before laughing showing Harry that I was joking. Well at least only partly. At that moment a ray of moon light danced on Harry's emerald eyes which were swelled with happiness.

"I used to live with my uncle and I always lived in darkness. I never thought that I would find my mate. I thought I would die in that darkness alone."

I could feel the sadness eluding from his being so much so that I felt tears about to fall. I never thought I could show this much emotion, without hiding it behind my mask.

"I will never let you return to that darkness again Harry I promise you."

For the next few hours Harry and mostly I talked about several things like we had been together for years. I had never felt so much enjoyment since the death of my parents. It felt that I had finally found the second half to my soul. At that moment I noticed that beams of sunlight were starting to form around the room. I couldn't wait for it to light up the rest of Harry so I could finally see the beautiful creature that I had mated with.

Slowly the light dragged up from his feet and up to his waist showing his long majestic tail. Wait! Tail if he had a tail that meant that I had mated with neko trash! Not believing it I quickly looked at my mate's face to confirm the theory by the two black twitching ears resting on his head. How could Pansy do this to me I thought Harry was a submissive wolf not a piece of filth from the clubs.

"How cruel do the Gods have to be to have my mate be a neko!" I screamed startling Harry who to up to that moment had been gazing up at my face in amazement. Harry immediately scrambled up from the pillows and hid in the darkest corner of the room where only his green eyes shown through.

A small tinge of guilt hit me before my anger grew. Pissed off I started throwing pillows around the room knocking random trinkets off the walls. My anger only kept growing to the point where I could feel my wolf starting to surface.

At that moment Blaise in a hideous suit came through the door. Giving him my evilest glare I jumped out the window and shifted into my wolf form.

Blaise POV

"Well that was unexpected wasn't it my pet!" I said turning to Pansy who at the moment entered the room.

"Blaise dear do you think Draky didn't like my present." she said with a small pout.

"I can't possibly know that dear but by my guess is that he had a good time. I mean look at this room it looks pretty sexed up and so does that little creature too." I said kicking one of the random pillows out of my way.

"Well what do we do with him now?" Pansy said sit pouting in the doorway.

"Take him to his master's house of course dear what else." I said getting closer to the pet just noticing his lack of proper attire. Good think I brought a extra maid outfit with me or else he would have to be delivered naked.

"Well hurry and get him dress so I can go soak in the spa and get my nails done. This party planning made me quite tired." She said before leaving the room.

Turning back toward the small pet I tried to make myself look nonthreatening while at the same time holding the maid's outfit.

"Now come here little Harry I need to get you dress yeah then we can take you to your Master's house." I noticed a small gleam of hurt in his green eyes before it was quickly gone. Slowly the pet came over to me taking the outfit out of my hand and quickly put it on.

"Good pet now don't forget about your little panties!" I said shamefully watching him put them on over his shapely tan legs.

"Okay pet enough dawdling lets get going" I said quickly leaving the room without a backward glance.

Maybe if I had taken the time to look I would have seen the dead look in those pretty green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you first off to all those who gave such generous reviews. I am glad you all are responding so well to this story! I hope to update more often to please all of you, but it is the holidays so bare with it for now. Enjoy this new chapter. We all ready have the next chapter written so it will be put up soon (hint hint it's x-rated).

Blaise POV

Humming some mindless tune I led Harry through the endless hallways in the club. It is surprising how quite this place is during the day. Well I guess whores are not needed during the day what a shame. I like to use my pet during all hours! Giving a quick look to make sure the little one was still behind me I grabbed his arm.

"Quickly now I would like to join Pansy at the spa before it gets too late my sweets."

The boy's pretty eyes were trained to the ground, but the way his ears tilted toward mine showed me that he was listening. Nearing toward the entrance I saw that some of the slaves were awake cleaning up the mess left by the late night party goers. Suddenly I heard a crashing noise coming from two red headed slaves who were causing some sort of mischief near the bar. Well I am sure those two are a handful. I raised my eyebrow at them before I exited the club into the fresh morning air. Breathing in a huge lungful I dragged Harry to the black limo before throwing him into the back seat before sitting right across from him.

Harry POV

"Take us to Snape Manor please on the double!" I heard Blaise yell to the driver that was hidden behind the black interior window.

Still sore from the night before I tried to shift around, but the little thong that Blaise made me ware was making it worse.

"You're so cute little one! If I didn't have Neville I would snatch you right up!" He said laughing at my plight.

Thinking about Neville cheered me up a smidge, but nothing could fill the hole that I had felt at the rejection of my own mate. My mate had not wanted me once he saw I was an ugly neko! I must be really horrible for him to hate me so much and cast me aside. I gave him everything that night and even though I have yet to truly love him I find myself unable to think of my life without him.

I jumped back into the seat when I felt Blaise start to rub my thigh. I looked up to see him smiling at me and handing me over a lacy handkerchief. At first I was confused, but I realized that I had tears falling down my face. I quickly rubbed my face with the cloth before I gave Blaise back his tarnished cloth.

"I am sorry I made your pretty cloth dirty." I said not looking him in the eye.

"Nonsense you pretty little thing! I don't care if you are a filthy neko you are still cute to me."

I looked up at him quickly in astonishment to hear those same words that my mate had said not moments before. Blaise gave me a wink before rubbing my thigh again and looking out the passing scenery.

"You know Nekos use to be prized in our society, because of their good strategies in battle and quick wit. But all creatures were still ruled by wolfs because of our strength in battle and quick healing skills. Though that was under the Alpha Dumbledore's ruling so it is not surprising that he found your kind to be useful."

I gave Blaise another confused face while trying to shift away from his wandering hand.

"What you don't know the story?" Blaise chuckled. "Dumbledore was known for his wild taste in submissive (wink) creatures. Though his favorite were Neko submissives which he would have many wondering his grand castle. According to him he would draw all his power from them and that is how he kept our pack safe."

I nodded to him to show I was still listening while now avoiding both his hands. Though I had heard different versions of the same story it was still interesting to listen to.

"At the same time I our current Alpha who at that time was on the lycan counsel was growing suspicious of the raising numbers of the neko kind. He believed and still does that if our nation had too many of your kind there would be no wolves left to rule it. It was then that our Alpha who was meditating in the woods over heard a prophecy told by a woodland Nymph!"

Never before hearing this part of the story I leaned a bit forward in my seat for I was even excited to hear what the nymph had said.

"She said that the downfall of the wolves would be born of a submissive neko kind none had which had been seen before! With that our Alpha went to Dumbledore pleading to banish all the neko submissives so that our kind may live in please, but Dumbledore would not do that cursing our kind to die by your filthy race."

Blaise gave me a sharp look before taking his hands back and lighting up a cigarette.

"The rest is history starting with the first war and the downfall of the Alpha Dumbledore. Now all your kind and blood traitors are slaves to your superiors. You are lucky that Alpha did not kill all your kind, but he knows the merit of having Dom Nekos in his army. Plus the breading of good slaves to run is whore houses and the factories."

It was strange, but living with my uncle I had not thought once about my history or the enslavement of our kind. I was too worried about surviving another beating that my dearest uncle thought I deserved. I never cared that much about the neko slaves I saw around town or those missing neko posters of those who had been snatched off the streets. It was like I had been in a daze, before being forced into this strange world that I had always ignored. Most would say I was crazy, but I am glad all this happened, because I was able to mate my soul mate. Sadly my mate would never come to love me for we live in two worlds separated by race and old prejudices. Draco is a wolf and I am a neko; two beings that were never meant to mate, but in a twist of fate have become bonded for life.

Feeling the car come to a stop I looked up to see a large two story house surround by large groves of oak trees.

"Excellent! We are finally here! Now Harry this is your new home and I want you to be on your best behavior." Blaise said giving me his best serious look before nudging me through the car door. I jumped when the car door suddenly closed behind me and locked. Looking back at the car window that was being lowered Blaise's head appeared.

"Go along Harry go meet your new masters. I may see you again, but maybe not!" Blaise said laughing before his car speed off and took down the road. The only reminder that he had been there was the lingering smell of his cigarette smoke.

Swallowing my saliva nervously I started to head toward the door and to my new future.

Draco POV

Thump..Tump.

My paws hit the dirt at a fast angry pace. Endless thoughts run through my mind as I tore through the forest. I didn't want to think or feel anything just run; my life is over. Why were the fates so cruel to mate me with one creature in the whole world that I despise?

Stopping in a hidden grove I realized that I needed to talk to someone. If I don't get these thoughts out of my head I will combust. The first person I could think of was Luna my oldest and best friend.

Changing my direction I bustled out of the grove and into the oldest part of the forest. I met Luna when I was a little boy when had gotten lost in the woods. I had been chasing Blaise, but he gotten so far ahead of me that I got lost. I remember cursing him silently in my head before I shifted back in my human form and began crying. I stumbled around in the foliage till I came upon a small cabin surrounded by a garden.

Waking up from my memories I looked up to see that cabin which was still surrounded by beautiful gardens. Grinning as much as a wolf can I trotted up to the door and let myself in. Seeing that no one was home I curled up in front of the fire and took a small nap.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: We got a lot of reviews last chapter and I want to tell you shrimps to be patient! This story will have a happy ending, but I cannot tell you too early what will happen with the characters. Happy Holidays!

Harry POV

Raising my shaking hand I hesitantly knocked on the big wooden door. It only took what felt like seconds before the door swung open nearly hitting me in the face. In the door way a strange pale man with a large hooked nose looked down on me with a hateful expression.

"Yes. May I help you with something or do you plan on taking up more of my precious time by just staring at me." He said raising his eyebrow so that it disappeared into his dark greasy hair.

"I was dropped off here sir. I was told my master lives here." I said looking into his dark eyes which seemed to look deep into my soul.

"Oh really and whom may I ask is your master?" The man looked even more impatient and his posture gained a more tired look.

"Master Draco sir."

"Blaise and Pansy's doing I assume." He said with a long sigh before moving out of the way so that I could enter into the foyer. My dress swished nosily as I walked past him to see a living room on the left and a stairwell directly in front of my person.

"Now slave I want you to go directly to Draco's room which is located at the end of the hall last door on the right. You are to stay in there the rest of the day till I can figure out what to do with you. Are you listening?" I jerked up to look back at him instead of looking around the room.

"Yes sir" I said quickly.

"Good. You are allowed to use the facility as you please. If you find yourself feeling bored you may clean Draco's room I am sure it is dreadful. Also do be quite the boys are taking their afternoon nap. "

I went to answer him back, but he already headed out of the room. Feeling nervous I headed up the stairs as quietly as I could before finding myself in a dark hallway. On the walls pictures of men and women raging from old to young covered most of the walls. Finally I reached what I assume is my mate's door which was slightly ajar letting his sent hit my face. Smiling I opened the rest of the door before closing it behind me and took in my mate's room with my eyes. The scary man was right this room is a disaster; boxers where thrown on every surface, socks were stacked in large piles and the desk was covered with books and papers. Sighing I decided that this room wouldn't clean itself so I better get to work.

Three hours later. . .

Wiping the sweat that had accumulated on my brow I looked around in amazement of how clean the room looked. Feeling quite satisfied with myself I figured I could do with a good shower to clean away all the smelling sweat. Walking into the fancy bathroom I quickly stripped my body of the maid's outfit and small thong before turning the knob to steaming hot. Waiting a few seconds I turned on the shower and jumped into the stall. I let out a sigh at the feeling of my muscles starting to relax under the nice soothing warm water. Standing of the stream of water my thoughts strayed to my missing mate and how much I would love it we were taking this shower together. My mate could wash my hair and scrub the difficult parts of my back, but that was just a dream my mate doesn't want me. Shaking my head of those thoughts I grabbed my mate's shampoo and started to scrub at the mop I call hair. If I had looked up at the moment I would have noticed a shadow on the shower curtain and the sound of the click of the lock.

Draco POV

Yawing slightly I woke up to the feeling of someone stroking the fur on my back.

"You must be in quite a pickle to come visit me young Draco" Luna said with a humor in her voice.

Opening one eye I glared up at her before seamlessly changing back into my human body. Sitting up gracefully I follow Luna into her small kitchen and sat down on one of her handmade wooden stools. We both didn't talk for a few minutes while she made tea and biscuits before sitting down next to me.

"You know I hate Pickles." she said with complete seriousness.

"I know Luna, but I need some advice!" I whined at her giving my best puppy dog eyes.

"Is it about your lack of clothes? Because it is quite distracting." Blushing I looked around for something to clothe myself with before Luna threw me an old pair of pants that I had left last time I was there. Quickly I put them on before sitting back down with a dark blush on my pale cheeks.

"Something horrible happened to my last night at my 18th birthday party!" I said with my headed cradled in my hands.

"Oh yes I heard that you were made Mr. Tom's bodyguard that is horrible." Raising my head from my hands I gave her a glare before sighing.

"No! I mated with a filthy creature last night and I don't know what to do, I need help."

"You must have a Wrackspurt floating in your head for you to dislike your mate." She said looking closely around my head as if to look for a fabled Wrackspurt.

"He is a Neko Luna! I can't be mated to a Neko because his kind killed my parents"

Catching me of guard Luna slammed her tea cup on the counter before giving a glare that could rival Severus on his angriest day.

"A mate should be cherished not thrown away Draco Malfoy. They are the most precious beings in the entire universe, because they complete your soul. You only have one mate and if you are not good to them they can be taken away just as easy as they came."

I looked up at her with disbelieve for I had never heard Luna be this mad or serious before.

"But Luna!"

"No buts…go to him, make this right." She gave me a look which signaled that it was my time to leave. Drinking down the last of my cold tea I gave Luna a small kiss on the cheek and made my way through the door.

"If you don't you will regret it forever." Was her final words before I exited the small cabin and into the woods.

Shifting once more I headed back home with Luna's words swirling around in my brain. Luna is the oldest and wisest of my friend so would not have told me those warnings if they were not true. The problem was that I didn't want to believe them, because of that dreadful night when Severus told me that my parents were killed by rouge nekos. Blinking away the tears I tore through the forest at a fast past wanting to get home so that I could rest in my room. It felt like hours before I reached the back door of my home and shifted back so as to let myself into the house. Sighing I felt sweat and dirt caked onto my body in a way that made me cringe in disgust.

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could before opening my door to be shocked to core at house clean my room was. I don't remember the last time I saw my floor let alone a clear place on my desk. At that moment I heard the shower turn on and a small sigh coming from my bathroom. Taking in a lung full of air I smelt a sent that was recognizable, but shot a spike of pain through my heart. Could it really be?

Gathering up some courage I opened the bathroom and locked it behind me. Moving closer to the glass cubical I noticed the silhouette of my mate. I Felt heat pool in my groin as blood rushed south at the sight of my mate's naked body. My mind and body had an internal conflict before I decided throw caution to the wind and take what is mine. Quickly I rid myself of my pants and slid open the glass door so that my mate wouldn't notice my presence. I Smirked as I quietly stepped into the shower behind my mate and closed the door. Slowly I caressed the body before me causing my mate to stiffen in my arms.

I bent down to his ear and whispered into his ear, "Hello my pet did you miss me."

The only answer I received was a soft moan because my hand chose at the moment to slide past his nipple.

"My mate we must be quite the boys are asleep." He said with a quick whisper.

"Those demons sleep! Ha!" I said whilst twisting him to face me so that I could kiss him deeply. I felt small hands push me away and even though I could overpower him I allowed it.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me?" He said not looking at me but at our feet.

"I find myself conflicted. One part of me craves you with the other fights with my prejudice against your kind." I rest my forehead against his and looked deep into his eyes.

"I fought with myself the whole way about why we can't be together. But, I can't seem to stay away from you. I am not sure how much of myself that I can give to you Harry, but I will try with every fiber of my being."

Harry smiled up at me and stood on his toes to give me a small kiss. My arms wound around his slight frame rubbing our cocks together. We simultaneously let out moans of pleasure as we continued to rut against each other. Feeling myself get close I threw Harry against the tiled wall and put both of his legs over my hip. Quickly I grabbed my conditioner and squirted some generously into my palm.

"Relax" I whispered into his ear as I put my pointer finger into his small bud. Feeling that I could put more I added another finger and stretched it till it felt ready for my pulsing cock. The bathroom was filled with our moans as I sheathed myself tight heat.

"Dracoo…please more."

Feeling a rush of pleasure at the use of my name I rammed my cock even harder into his sweet hole.

"Mine." I felt my inner beast growl possessively at dominating such a beautiful being. Reaching down I started to stroke him in the time of my thrusts. Feeling that we were both about to reach our peaks I bent down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. At that moment Harry released into my hand and on my chest causing me to release my own load into his body.

We both stood there trembling before I slowly set him down back on the ground. Before we could utter a word we both heard a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Draco!"


End file.
